


The ABCs of Blasphemy

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The ABCs of Blasphemy

  
  
**Pairing/Characters:** Marcus Hamilton/Dormful of Catholic School Girls, Ouija Board  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 2,377  
**A/N:** for [](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/profile)[**guinny_hamilton**](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/). I took some of what I've read about all-girl's schools and applied them here - I apologize if I've really gotten it wrong.

__

________________________________________

_

Marcus Hamilton has been alive for a very, very long time. In that time, his personality has had ample time to grow and change so that the complexities that lie behind his eyes can never be deciphered by someone untrained in the arts of neuromancy. Of course, those who have tried have not been left alive once he has discovered their intrusion, but they have all been surprised at one aspect they have found; a sense of humor lurking beyond the ruthlessness, intelligence, and cruelty that inhabits him in equal measure.

He inclines his head to the other parishioners as he walks from the dim-lit confines of the church and out into the bright sunlight, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he remembers the sheer terror of the organist. She had known what he was at first glance, a fact that amused him greatly when he sat down in the very front pew to listen to the sermon; the reverend had simply given her questioning looks when she'd continually flubbed her sight reading. Marcus hadn't been able to stop himself from walking up to compliment her on her playing, and the terrified look in her eyes as he leaned close to her had stirred him so greatly that he'd felt urges he hadn't indulged in for quite some time. Marcus turns to look back at the church; the one place that should have been anathema to him. It's rare to find a holy place that will not suffer his entrance these days and he sighs, shaking his head.

There's a bustle in the doorway, and he turns to walk away; they've obviously found the organist's body in the kitchen.

Instead of heading back to Wolfram &amp; Hart as he would normally do, he decides to visit a place he hasn't been in decades and is pleased to see that it is still standing. After substituting his customary gray Armani suit for something a bit more appropriate to his current locale, Marcus goes for a stroll around the grounds of the university until he sees what he has been looking for – a group of young women talking and laughing on a section of grass. They don't see him as he runs his eyes over each one of them appraisingly, cataloguing each movement, expression until he has seen enough to be sure that they are just what he needs; the 'borrowed' priest uniform is left in a neatly folded pile outside the Mother Superior's office.

Marcus waits patiently for night to come, and makes his way to the section of the university that has been set aside for the dormitories – it is easy for him to find the suite of rooms that house the women he had been studying earlier and slip something beneath the door. It is just a matter of time before they find it and decide to try it out, so he opens a portal back to his office and busies himself with looking through the reports and files that have been left on his desk for his approval.

The summons comes just after he closes the last file folder and places it with the others in a neat stack for his latest secretary to come pick up. Brushing imaginary lint from his jacket, Marcus opens the portal with a flick of his fingers and walks through the liquid-like darkness of it – stepping out on the other side, he's amused to see that the girls have drawn a pentagram using lipstick and he's standing in the middle of it. The Ouija board is the least of their concerns now.

Cool blue eyes survey each of them in turn, noting how their mouths hang open in surprise – it seems as if they hadn't put much stock in actually getting the results they'd asked for. "W-who are…you? How'd you, um, g-get here?" a short brunette asks finally, after he makes it abundantly clear that he won't be speaking before one of them does.

"Who I am doesn't matter….but you were the ones who summoned me, correct?" Marcus says smoothly, letting one corner of his mouth curve upward slightly in the manner that women seemed to like. The brunette's eyes dilate in response and he lifts a manicured hand to beckon to her. "Come. Here."

She swallows hard, but obeys mindlessly until she's directly in front of him. "What d-do you w-w-want?"

"Oh, no. This will never do," he chides, looking her up and down so slowly that she can't possibly mistake his intent. "You children summoned me to complete your education in a matter that, sadly, isn't on any syllabus in this dimension. You would do well to own up to it, and ask me politely to teach you." She opens her mouth to begin a trembling apology, but he waves her to silence and bids all seven young women to stand in a semi-circle. "I trust there are no more objections, so if you'd like to proceed…?" he asks in a silky purr that has them all nodding their heads back and forth like the annoying little dolls he's seen mortals place in the back windows of their automobiles.

_Thank Lucifer for uniform requirements_, Marcus thinks as he looks them all over once more and notes that all are wearing nightgowns. True, they're unbearably dowdy, but he won't be taking his pleasure while they're still wearing the awful things. A pleasant command has them blushing and glancing at the door until he looks down at the lipstick pentagram in a silent threat to leave, and seven pairs of panties hit the floor more or less simultaneously.

Marcus strolls over to them and makes a show of inspecting each one while he breathes in their essence in an effort to determine which (if any) among them are still virginal. He finds only two and circles around in front of the assembled young women, pausing at the redhead on the end and reaching down to lift the hem of her nightgown to slide two fingers between her thighs. Predictably, she squeals in alarm and nearly sets off the others but Marcus simply withdraws his hand and moves on to the next one, a blonde. She reacts in much the same manner, but when he moves to the next – this one is also blonde – she spreads her legs wider for him and he smiles at her approvingly, crooking his fingers to stroke her folds as a reward. "Good girl."

Moving on, he leaves her flushed and panting as he repeats the routine with the others – the other four readily part their thighs and are rewarded accordingly. Marcus steps back and purses his lips slightly as he attempts to choose which one shall go first, but he finally settles on the second blonde who was the first to welcome his touch. The first two will be last, if he chooses to bed them at all. Perhaps he'll just fuck them up the ass while the others watch... yes, that might do it. They all watch with huge eyes as he undresses calmly, folding his clothing and setting it in the middle of the pentagram along with the panties they've discarded.

He beckons to the blonde, who flushes up to the roots of her poorly-dyed hair but comes forward eagerly. "Your room is where?" She points shakily and he guides her into it, closing the door against prying eyes – not that he minds being watched, but this little one deserves a special reward and he can afford a small amount of kindness. The blonde squeals slightly as he picks her up easily and sets her on the dresser before gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Such sweetness," he murmurs. She blushes again when Marcus strips off her nightgown and surveys her nubile body, bared to his gaze. "Have you ever done this before, little one?" Marcus asks, already knowing the answer.

"Um, kind of… but it…it wasn't anything, you know, special." He places a finger over her lips to stop any more confessions about her inadequate, fumbling partner and leans forward to kiss her. She responds slowly at first, then more eagerly as he runs his big hands over her body – it's plain she still lacks the courage to touch him in turn, so he simply moves one of her hands to his chest and places the other between his legs before returning to plunder her mouth with his own. As soon as the petite blonde is pawing at him enthusiastically, Marcus lifts and carries her over to toss her on the bed. "So, um, what are you going to teach me?" she giggles shyly, her eyes flicking down to his erection and back up to his face. "Are you really, you know, from the _devil? _ Did Satan send you?"

It's such a ridiculous question that Marcus can't help laughing even as he inspects her full lips and wonders just how far they'll stretch around his cock. "Oh, He has nothing to do with this, little one."

She actually seems disappointed. "Oh."

"After all," he continues, "_You_ were the one who summoned me. Up on your knees, now." The blonde scrambles to obey and he moves in front of her, palming his shaft and offering it to her. "Open your mouth…" At his murmured instructions, she is shortly licking and sucking him in a manner she's most likely reserved for bars of chocolate. Marcus sifts her hair between his fingers absently, still looking down and correcting her. "It's considered polite to put your lips over your teeth…that's a good girl, very good," he praises. She draws back to rub her jaw, so Marcus pushes her onto her back and knees her legs apart to settle between her thighs. His finger slides inside her easily and he strokes her in approval once more, prolonging the caress until her face is beet red and she's trembling with the force of her climax. The big liaison pushes inside, relishing the feel of hot, tight young pussy clutching at his cock when he's fully seated within her, and drives her to another orgasm while she screams herself hoarse. Only after she's slumped across the pillows after her fifth climax does he allow himself to spend, pulling out and wiping himself off on a nearby piece of fabric – she'll have a nasty stain on her school uniform come morning, something to remember him by.

Marcus selects his next two pupils, another blonde (and a true blonde this time) and the brunette who'd mouthed off to him as soon as he'd arrived. He puts that mouth to good use between the legs of her companion, and the zeal with which she completes her task assures Marcus that her newfound skills will be practiced many a time after the lights are turned off; it's just as well that they're roommates. He takes the brunette from behind, whispering filthy suggestions while the blonde writhes and shrieks out her pleasure. After switching from one to the other and leaving them in an insensate heap, Marcus once again leaves the room through the open door and crooks a finger at his next willing victim.

Privacy has long since gone by the wayside, and he puts on a show for those still waiting for their turn until just the two young women, the redhead and the first blonde, are left. And perhaps unluckily for them, he's still in the mood for anal sex.

All seven of the young women are in a state best described as comatose by the time Marcus begins to dress once more, smirking at his reflection in the shimmering surface of the portal as he knots his tie carefully. He's about to step through when a sudden idea hits him, making the corners of his lips curve upward in malicious intent before Marcus slips out door and down the hall to where a few of the middle-aged nuns sleep.

  


_ _ _ _ _

One month later, Marcus steeples his fingers and frowns down at the contract in front of him on the large desk. "I see no cause for concern here."

Angel folds his arms angrily. "You don't? _I_ do! That contract was signed under duress and I intend… what's that on the wall?"

"What's what on what wall?" He flips through the pages once more and hands them back. "And what exactly is it that you intend? This client has been with Wolfram &amp; Hart for several centuries – I suggest you not do anything hasty."

Marcus watches amusedly as Angel walks past his desk and peers up at the framed object hanging over the filing cabinets. "A quilt? I wouldn't have put you down as a…demon…who liked quilts," Angel continues. "The pieces actually look a lot like…"

He gives the vampire his most guileless smile. "Yes? A lot like what?"

"Never mind. Listen, I have to go…"

"Oh, new client?" Marcus stands, bouncing on his toes slightly. "That's excellent, the Senior Partners will be _so_ pleased with you. You're quite the go-getter!"

Angel gives him the look he always reserves for Marcus at his most cheerful. He has no clue that Marcus finds that certain look so amusing, he always does whatever he can to lure it from hiding. "Uh, yeah. Actually, this is more of a consult with the Mother Superior of that Catholic Girl's School – you may have heard of it."

Marcus schools his expression to polite curiosity. "Oh, dear. A vampire consulting with a nun? That should be something to see! Is there a problem at the school?"

"Word has it that an entire dorm suite of girls turned up pregnant at the very same time as three of the other nuns. They seem to think it was the work of Satan." Angel rolls his eyes.

"Really? Satan? How extraordinary! _Do_ give them my regards," Marcus says cheerfully as the vampire turns to leave. "Be on the lookout for holy water, I've heard that stuff can sting something fierce." As soon as the door closes, Marcus tilts his head to one side to get a better view of the 'art' decorating his wall.

The quilt certainly _does_ look as if several pairs of women's panties have been stitched together.

  


~_fin_~  
____________________________


End file.
